List of Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
This is a full list of the missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Storyline Missions Introduction *In the Beginning- Make a drug deal between Tommy and Victor Vance. *An Old Friend- Call Sonny Forelli. Ken Rosenberg *The Party- Attend a party on Juan Cortez's boat and collect information about the ambushed drug deal *Back Alley Brawl- Kill Leo Teal. *Jury Fury- Intimidate two jurors by smashing their cars. *Riot- Start a riot with a company and destroy their trucks. Avery Carrington *Four Iron- Kill Avery's rival. *Demolition Man- Destroy a building with an RC Copter. *Two Bit Hit- Start a gang war between the Cubans and Haitians. Juan Garcia Cortez *Treacherous Swine- Kill Gonzalez. *Mall Shootout- Obtain military technology from Pierre La Ponce and kill him. *Guardian Angels- Protect Ricardo Diaz during a drug deal. *Sir, Yes Sir!- Steal a tank from a military convoy. *All Hands On Deck- Help Cortez escape from the French FBI. Ricardo Diaz *The Chase- Chase a thief to his hideout *Phnom Penh '86- Kill the thief and his crew from a helicopter. *The Fastest Boat- Steal the fastest boat in the city. *Supply & Demand- Buy a drug shipment before rival gangsters do. Kent Paul *Death Row- Rescue Lance Vance from Diaz' goons. Tommy Vercetti *Rub Out- Kill Ricardo Diaz. *Keep Your Friends Close...- Kill Sonny Forelli and Lance Vance Gang Missions Umberto Robina *Stunt Boat Challenge- Complete a boat race. *Cannon Fodder- Steal a drug shipment. *Navel Engagement- Ambush a drug deal between the Haitians and Streetwannabes. *Trojan Voodoo- Destroy the Haitian Drug Factory. Auntie Poulet *Juju Scramble- Pick up three stages of "juju." *Bombs Away!- Blow up the Cubans boats. *Dirty Lickin's- Help the Haitians win a fist-to-fist fight between the Cubans. Love Fist *Love Juice- Buy drugs and bring Mercedes Cortez to the studio. *Psycho Killer- Kill a psychopath. *Publicity Tour- Drive around the Love Fist limo while the band defuses the bomb inside it. Mitch Baker *Alloy Wheels of Steel- Win a bike race. *Messing with the Man- Cause a rampage. *Hog Tied- Steal back an Angel motorcycle. Asset Missions Tommy Vercetti *Shakedown- Smash windows inside the North Point Mall. *Bar Brawl- Eliminate your competition in racketeering. *Cop Land- Blow up a store in the mall while posing as a cop. InterGlobal Films *Recruitment Drive- Take Mercedes Cortez and Candy Suxxx to the film studios. *Dildo Dodo- Drop flyers from a sea plane. *Martha's Mug Shot- Capture three photographs of Alex Shrub. *G-Spotlight- Adjust a spotlight onto a skyscraper. Malibu Club *No Escape?- Bust Cam Jones out of police custudy. *The Shootist- Beat Phil Cassidy's score at the shooting range. *The Driver- Win a street race against Hilary King. *The Job- Rob a bank in Little Havana. The Pole Position Club *Spend $300 inside the dance room. Phil Cassidy *Gun Runner- Kill two gun runners and collect their weapons. *Boomshine Saigon- Drive Phil Cassidy to a military hospital in Little Havana. Kaufman Cabs *V.I.P.- Take a VIP to the airport. *Friendly Rivalry- Destroy three rival cabs. *Cabmaggedon- Kill the owner of Vice City Cabs. Print Works *Spilling The Beans- Get information about counterfieting. *Hit the Courier- Steal counterfieting plates from a courier *Cap the Collector- Kill Sonny's men. Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory *Distribution- Make 50 drug deals. Sunshine Autos *Sunshine Autos Import Garage- Complete four lists. Boatyard *Checkpoint Charlie- Complete a checkpoint boat race. Street Races *Terminal Velocity *Ocean Drive *Border Run *Capital Cruise *Tour! *V.C. Endurance Payphone Missions *Road Kill- Kill Carl Pearson. *Waste the Wife- Kill Mrs. Dawson. *Autocide- Kill members of a gang before they rob a bank. *Check Out at the Check In- *Loose Ends- Hyman Memorial Stadium Events *Hotring- Finish the race in first place. *Bloodring- Get to 1:00 *Dirtring- Collect all 30 checkpoints scattered around the ring. Sparrow Missions *Complete all four chopper checkpoint missions Off-Road Missions *PCJ Playground *Cone Crazy *Trial By Dirt *Test Track RC Vehicle Missions *RC Bandit Race- Get 1st Place in the race *RC Baron Race- Get 1st Place in the race *RC Raider Pickup- Fly through checkpoints with the RC helicopter. Other Missions *Shooting Range- Get 30 points or more at the Shooting Range. Category:Missions